Scandal in The Spotlight
by Senya20
Summary: Yes, for those of you who know "Scandal In The Spotlight Game." Then, yep! It is the Naruto version of the game, with some changes. Japan's the most hottest boy band! Five members perform, but the sixth-the lyricist-never shows his face. However, his sudden disappearance has forced Haruno Sakura to take his place! "We're not letting you go, Little Miss Ghostwriter."


' _I didn't choose this life. I chose HIM. The life was just part of the deal, for me.'_

The entertainment industry is a vast and is a reflection of the society we live in. It's terrified of silence. Artists in this industry can be inspired by the past, but they have to apply present methods if they want a future. Young people try every day to push through and be something in this merciless industry. Some fail and had their dreams crushed in front of their young eyes, some get through, and some stand and watch as they see someone else living their own personal legend, of being something, someone.

Knowing all of that very well. Haruno Sakura tries to push through and walk her own path to get to her dream. Being a screenwriter wasn't something she dreamt of until now, she could feel the magic of the words, the quotes, the poems, and the speeches, everything, and then she knew that what she wants.

Moving to Tokyo was a very big decision. Leaving her parents, her small town, and move to the big city to purchase her dream, wasn't easy. Sakura was full of ambition, but little did she know that there's no place for naivety in the industry, maybe she was too innocent and too kind. Learning all of that from Ino Yamanaka, her friend. Sakura's determination grew stronger; she won't let anything get in her way of making her dream a reality.  
Giving all her youth, all her time, and focus on her job. Sakura walked through the long corridor to her boss's office. Sakura was a simple girl; her long pink hair tied in a high ponytail, her neon green eyes, and pale skin was void of any makeup, she didn't need any in the first place. She was wearing a simple white skirt, above knee height, and a sky-blue sleeveless shirt, and red vans. She was simple, and beautiful; even though she always denies it. Sakura believed that inside everybody, there's another person they prefer not to show, whether it's good, or evil.

Sakura stopped in front of a black wooden door; taking a deep breath, she gently knocked and entered the office. "You asked for me, Mr. Shimura."Sitting in front of the big wooden office desk, with a black suit, was Mr. Danzo Shimura. "Yes, come in, Miss. Haruno."

Danzo was a board man, in his 40s. He wasn't attractive, nor was he bad looking. However, none of that matter, what mattered was that Mr. Danzo held a very big possession in the industry. People would sell their soul, so he just gives them a chance. But, that didn't take away the fact; that he was a twisted man.  
Sakura politely stood in front of his desk. "Have you finished the new script?" He asked dryly, trying to play with the young girl's nerves. Sakura smiled confidently and handed him a file, "yes. I finished it." Danzo took the file and opened it, his eyes scanning every word, as she continued. "This is the re-written version. I added the quotes, and themes that you Sir asked me to add."

Danzo didn't answer her. He was still scanning the paper. Sakura's hands started to be sweaty, she was growing nervous. Danzo shifted his gaze to meet Sakura's, and then threw the file across the desk, with a disapproval shake of his head. "And you'll rewrite it, again." He said in his harsh low voice.  
Sakura gulped. "But I-" He cut her off saying. "You're a young girl, and I'm sure you don't want to leave this industry and I can make sure that you won't write again or walk a single foot in this industry." His words were like cold blades in her stomach. Sakura flinched and closed her mouth.

"When I tell you that this script is nothing but mumbling and that you'll rewrite, before the deadline. Then you'll do your best to write some good words. It isn't that hard. Am I right, Miss, Haruno?" His lips lifted up in a cruel and fake smile as if he's enjoying toying with her.  
Sakura's throat was aching, she worked very hard on that script, and seeing all her hard work go in vain. She did really hate this man. She only nodded at him in response.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Sakura quickly turned and walked out of this office, and out of this company, she couldn't stand to be there. And fortunately, this awful meeting with her awful boss was the last thing for today. The sun was starting to set and it made a very beautiful view of purple and blue rays in the sky. Sakura looked up and sighed _. 'I didn't even start yet. And nothing is going well.'_

Sakura didn't want to go home yet. So, she decided to drink a cup of jasmine tea in her favorite tea shop. She thought that maybe it'd lift up her mood, even a little if it can. Sakura couldn't deny that fact, that she was feeling sad somehow. Not only because that her career as a screenwriter in on the average of crashing before even getting started, but because this emptiness that she always feels. "Here's your usual order, Sakura-chan." The waiter, Kiba, was someone she befriended while staying in Tokyo. "Thanks, Kiba." She smiled.

"It's on the house since you're looking very down right now. Did this Danzo shit give you one of his talks again?"  
Sakura looked down eyes filled with helplessness. "Am I this obvious. .?" She whispered.  
Kiba patted her head gently and with a cheerful grin, he said, "Don't be so sad Sakura-chan. You're young, and you're stressing yourself. Go and have some fun. Act your age."  
A faint blush appeared on Sakura's pale cheeks. "But… I have to work. I didn't even get started, and I have to show that I'm worthy, and not just some useless girl." She looked at the ground shyly, and whispered, "And I don't know what girls my age do… to have fun…"

Kiba's eyes widened slightly but smiled quickly. He didn't want to embarrass his friend, he knew very well that she was completely different from other girls; he knew that Sakura worked very hard since high school to improve herself and push herself to surpass her own limits. "You can go to a concert or something. You're a screenwriter and you love music, maybe you can find inspiration." As Kiba finished talking, a customer entered the tea shop, he got up and told Sakura to think about it. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her again. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Metal came by today and asked about you. He wants to meet you." And then Kiba went on to do his work.

Sakura opened her notebook. _'I wonder what Metal wanted._ ' Metal was someone who had a crush on Sakura, but she didn't share the same feelings towards him. She did want to love him or like him back, but she only viewed him as a friend, and he was okay with that.  
Sakura took a sip from her cup and opened her notebook. _'Maybe Kiba's right. .'_

Sakura started writing her thoughts, trying to pour her inner feelings in the paper. Sakura wrote the words she wanted to say to a loved one, Sakura was indeed a beautiful girl, but running after her dream took away all her college and high school free time, she rarely had any friends. But, she was the kind of person when you get to know, you'll find a kind-hearted, naïve, beautiful young lady.  
Finishing her tea and thanking Kiba for his cheer up tea, and walked back home to her flat. It was already dark _. 'It's a beautiful night.'_ Thought Sakura, She forgot her meeting with Danzo and enjoyed her walk back to her flat. When Sakura entered her street, she found Ino's flower shop closed. _'She's probably home now. Thank God tomorrow is Friday.'_ Sakura smiled and continued walking.

Sakura's flat wasn't small and at the same time wasn't big. It was a normal apartment; with a bedroom, bathroom, a normal size kitchen, and a small living room. Sakura was mentally tired and decided to go straight to bed. Changing into her pajama, and with a relieved sigh; Sakura jumped in her bed, and hugged her pillow, ready to drift off into the comfortable darkness.  
Sakura was about to drift off to sleep when her phone light up with a vibration sound indicating she got a new message, and it was from Metal.  
 _"Tomorrow at Kiba's tea shop at 6 pm. I want to see you. It's important. Have a good night :)"_  
Sakura texted him _a "sure I'll be there._ " Unlocked her phone, and put back on the commode near her bed. And tried to drift into her own world of dreams _._


End file.
